Fragile
by baralani
Summary: Aaah, my favorite couple that never was. Just a story to tide me over until the next several chapters come out...I hope you enjoy the moment between these two.
1. Chapter 1

I've not written much about this…my favorite anime couple that never was…because I don't want to spoil the story. But…I've just heard that in volume 18 and 19 Kyohei has confessed! Don't know if this is true but I can't wait if it is. This is meant to tide me over until then. I hope you enjoy.

xxx Sunako's POV xxx

Aaa I love my room. The darkness, the evilness, the spookiness…it all serves as a refuge for me, a sanctuary that heals me from the horror of those creatures of the light. Yeah! I can enjoy this a bit longer before I have to make dinner.

"Nakahara Sunako! " Echoed a harsh voice. My door flew open and I was immediately blinded by the light.

"Aaah! Mabushii!" I screamed as I quickly scampered back into the darkness.

In barged a shirtless Kyohei carrying a big bottle of antiseptic and cotton balls. Takenaga had bought that bottle a week ago at a price save club rationalizing that with the two of us around we go through it quickly…so far we were half way through it.

"Shut-up! It's your fault this happened, you have to take responsibility." He demanded as he shoved the bottle and bag of cotton balls in my face. He then turned his back to me and plopped down. I looked at his back and immediately felt a twinge of guilt. It was covered with cuts and bruises. I dutifully picked up the cotton balls and dabbed it in the antiseptic before thinking back to what had happened about half an hour earlier.

We were walking home and as usual I kept myself several steps behind. I had tried to flee early, even skipping out on cleaning duty so as not to have to walk near this dazzling creature. Yet his long legs allowed him to catch up to me quickly just outside the school. I remember he was going on about what he wanted me to make for dinner and periodically looking back as I walked with my head down, my eyes tracing the familiar path home. Suddenly he cried out, simultaneously spinning me around and pulling me into him. A sound of shattering glass was followed immediately by a cacophony of high pitched screams. Keeping me close he looked at me briefly before looking back and raising his arm up in anger. That's when I noticed the blood. At first I thought it was mine given his proximity, but when I realized it wasn't I squealed in delight and reached out to touch it. It was then that I processed the meaning behind the screams. "Waaah it hit Kyohei-sama! It was meant for that scary girl. How dare she get so close to our Kyohei!"

Glass bottles, that was what caused these wounds before me. I slowly began to dab the wounds and he periodically stiffened at the contact with the antiseptic.

After he had given them a tongue lashing and they had all run away in tears, he placed his arm around me and ushered me silently home. I looked up once and recognized his boiling fury and irritation. Honestly I was somewhat in shock at the events. His fan girls had never deliberately attempted to physically harm me before. I mean why would they? I had certainly made it clear EVERY chance I got that it was intolerable for me to be anywhere near this creature. Plus, I wasn't even pretty like Noi or a perfect lady like Tamao…I wasn't competition, I wasn't a threat. Why didn't those girls understand that the reason Kyohei was close to me was that very fact. In his eyes, I wasn't a girl, I was a roommate, a sparring partner, a cook.

Shaking me out of my thoughts, he silently quipped "I'm sorry." He seemed less tense now, and thankfully he was currently avoiding all eye contact.

"It wasn't your fault." I stated.

"Well, whatever…" he replied, wincing again upon application of the antiseptic. "Maybe we should report those girls to the police. That really was taking things too far."

"After what happened, they probably won't do it again." I stated matter-of-factly, before cackling. "Plus it doesn't matter if they try again…I would love to meet Death."

He turned grabbing my wrist. "Don't say that! Woman, why would you say that!" His face carried a peculiar expression. What was that? A mixture of anger, and … fear? Turning his body to fully face me he placed his hands on my shoulders and continued to scold. "Do you still have so little regard for yourself? "

"Aack, let me go!" I yelled before jerking away. "My life is insignificant, who would care if something happened?"

He raised his hand before me and I closed my eyes, in anticipation of the slap. When it didn't come I peeked and saw he had dropped his hand and was now looking away. "You stupid girl! How can you still think like that…even after everything." He whispered. I sat there before him wide eyed, unsure of what to do or say. After several minutes, he slowly turned his face to me, blinking away what looked like tears he pleaded, "What do I have to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

Xxx Kyohei's POV xxx

Those bastard fangirls. How could they do this? Wasn't it enough that they were always doing strange things to get my attention? To now target Nakahara, that was unforgiveable. We were lucky I just happened to be looking back at her when they threw those bottles. Had she been hit and hurt …I would have killed someone. On the way home, I began to hate myself for my inability to always keep her safe. I held her tightly during that time, not wanting to let her go, but as soon as we got home she slipped out of my arms and escaped to her room. I started to follow, but something held me back and I headed towards my room to work out my fury and frustration on our punching bag instead. Yuki had actually bought it, thinking it was cool, but never used it. At some point I had just taken it and put it up in my room...he didn't seem to miss it.

I hated the fact that I was so affected by the events of the day. I had spent most of my life avoiding and abhorring people. My arrival at the mansion changed that and for the first time I had met people I actually liked. Yet, it wasn't until her arrival at the mansion that I realized I was capable of trusting and caring about another person so earnestly. She was the first, and the only. The first and the only to truly go beyond this cursed face and accept me for me. I treasured that more than anything. Not that I'd ever let the guys or anyone else know that of course.

Recently I was becoming very …what's the word…AWARE of her presence. I thought of her often and originally suspected that was because I thought of food often and of course I couldn't think about food without thinking about her, right? That day she ended up possessed and naked on my bed, I told myself it was normal for my heart to race and my thoughts to soar. I mean I am a teenage boy with raging hormones, who wouldn't have that sort of reaction, right? Of course I always wanted protected her, I mean wasn't she pitiful? Kind of like a helpless little kitten, anyone would want to protect that, right?

Despite the workout, I was still incredibly restless. For some reason, I felt compelled to check on her and make sure she was okay. I grabbed the antiseptic and some cotton balls and trudged into her room. She responded as expected to my presence. Looks like she's okay.

She acquiesced to my demands and began to dab those wounds on my back. Her proximity made me feel incredibly guilty. It was because of me that she was almost hurt wasn't it? I apologized, she brushed it off.

I sighed and was struck by sudden panic. What if they tried something when I wasn't around? "Maybe we should report those girls to the police. That really was taking things too far." I commented aloud.

She flatly responded with "After what happened, they probably won't do it again. Plus it doesn't matter if they try again…I would love to meet Death."

What the #$! How could she be so blasé about this! She was almost seriously hurt! I grabbed her and yelled. "Don't say that! Woman, why would you say that!"

As usual she jerked away and her following words made my blood run cold. "My life is insignificant, who would care if something happened?"

Those words echoed in my brain. How could she think this way? How could she be so unaware to think that her life was insignificant? Didn't she know how much she had done for me? Didn't she realize how much she meant to me? Hadn't every interaction we've had in the last few years communicated how valuable and important she was to me? I mean she was the only one I bothered with, the only one I'd bend over backwards for, the only one I ever protected, the only one… My body responded to the seething offense of that statement and I found myself hovering above her ready to beat the self-pity out of her.

Her eyes opened wide for a second before closing tightly. That gaze, that look of confusion shocked me back into reality. What was I doing? I crumbled backward and was surprised at the appearance of a few hot tears. A feeling of hopelessness began to well up within me, similar to the time she met my parents. What did I have to do to make her understand? Sunako… "What do I have to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi henge. If it sounds or flows funny…I tried to mimic how things would sound when it's translated. Sorry to the English majors.

Xxx Sunako's POV xxx

I was speechless and stunned. We had countless moments like this before…after I beat up the Boss, during Christmas, at his parents, when Hiroshi was stolen, when the basement flooded. But this was the first time of all of those the being with him felt so heavy. His feelings, they felt so heavy.

"Don't you realize yet …you mean woman?" He started again as he glared and retook my shoulders in his hands. He sighed audibly, "You are so thick-headed. Are you really going to make me say embarrassing things?."

I continued to stare at him in silence when I experienced that familiar dizziness. As expected a warm liquid began dripping out of my nose.

"Ow! Gyohei, net by dose go." I commented after he had reached out and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I'm not letting you run away this time." He said as he looked me squarely in the eyes. "You are going to listen to everything I have to say."

My stomach crept into my throat and my eyes rolled back. "OW!"

"Woman! If I'm going to say embarrassing things, you are going to stay conscious and you are going to listen." He commanded as he squeezed tighter. "Nakahara…don't you realize how much you mean to me?"

I continued to stare at him blankly. What was he talking about? Was it my cooking? "I dow you wike by cookeed." I commented

His brow knit tightly in concentration while he held my nose. After a few seconds he leaned back and scratched the back of his head replying. "I can't understand a word you're saying when I'm holding your nose like this. Nakahara, I'm going to let go, but if I see even a hint of blood, I'm pinching you again got it."

I nodded ferverently. He slowly released my nose, but simultaneously grabbed my wrist. "Ok, repeat." He demanded.

I hmmphed before looking down and saying, "I said, I know you like my cooking."

"Ah, that's true your cooking is the best." He commented while rubbing his stomach. "But..."

We continued to stare at each other in silence when he suddenly cocked his head back and placed his hands over his face mumbling, "I can't do it after all. It's too embarassing."

The silence between us continued, and now that I was released, I stood saying "I'm going to get dinner ready." As I walked past him, he grasped my sleeve. Without a word, he pulled me next to him, softly cupped my chin and then…

For a moment, all there was between us was gentleness and sweetness. THIS….is what a kiss is? He drew back slowly before smirking and…

"Ow!" I replied angrily.

"I won't let you nosebleed and pass out on me yet. Not when I've finally resolved to throw away my pride." He stated as he once again held tightly onto the bridge of my nose.

Giving me a fierce gaze he started with, "Look, you are the only girl I've ever met that I actually want to spend time with. It's not just your cooking, though I admit that's a plus. Nakahara, you are the first and only girl to ever get to know the real me. You and I both know that I'm crude, a glutton, manipulative, and selfish. Noone ever realizes this because they can't see past my face, because of that people think I'm an angel no matter what I do or say." His expression softened and his voice quieted. "You hate my face and you know all those things about me, yet you still accept me. Although I could probably live my life being rotten… you compel me to become better than I am. You know, I've only ever done embarrassing things with you. Aaah….I'm not talking about H things. Embarrassing things like going on dates, and ballroom dancing." He stopped and pulled me into an embrace whispering, "Only you, it's always been … only you."

I processed his words and… "Aha!" I said as I finally understood what he was trying to say. "Creature, you are the same to me to. You accept me for me and aren't scared off or horrified by my appearance and likes. Sometimes I think it's a nuisance, but I do always appreciate that about you too. To me you are also special." I stopped before clarifying. "In fact you rank just behind Hiroshi, even though you are a creature of the light." Honestly smiling I again stood to leave, but was blocked by his arm in the doorway.

He now looked irritated. "You still don't get it do you……… Sunako, I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge

Xxx Kyohei xxx

This woman, she really did make me do and say the most embarrassing things. My heart sunk a bit when she turned to stone at those word, though I guess that wasn't unexpected. I knocked on her head and got no response. "Look, now you've heard my feelings. You think about things and I'll come back later okay?" I left her in her doorway with another kiss. This one lasted a bit longer than the first, but her stoney lips did not respond.

I closed the door behind me and grabbed a hoodie. I needed to go for a walk. Hopefully I'd find someone to beat up.

xxx Sunako xxx

"eh...EEEHHHHH!!!!" When I finally came to he had already left. I was again alone in the darkness. My memories took me back to that fateful day so many years ago…the day of the awakening of the current me. "**I hate ugly girls**" began to echo through my brain. But there was something else there, mixing in with that phrase. _**I**_… Sunako … _**hate**_… l … _**ugly**_…. love … _**girls**_…. you. _I _… **Sunako **… _hate _… **l **… _ugly_…. **love **…_girls_….**you**. **Sunako, I love you**."

"YAAAAA!" I screamed and covered my ears. Did he really say that? This makes no sense. What's going on? I looked towards Hiroshi, Akira and Josephine for help, for an answer; but was met with silence. "No, nooo don't ignore me! Help me! Don't leave my side!" I pleaded as the room began to spin. "Aaah the light!"

Xxx Noi xxx

Takenaga-kun, Yuki and I were reading in the living room when we heard Sunako scream. Yuki immediately dropped his book, screamed in reply and glanced up with tears in his eyes. I turned towards Takenaga-kun but found that he was already making his way upstairs. Yuki and I followed suit and at the top of the stairs the three of us met a shirtless Ranmaru reaching for the doorknob.

Sunako lay there near thedoor, her hands covering her ears with tears flowing. "I can't hear them. They're ignoring me because I've betrayed them." She cried.

"Let's get her on the bed." Takenaga ordered as he and Ranmaru lifter her and tucked her in placing the covers over her head to maximize the darkness. Yuki disappeared, then reappeared a few minutes later with some green tea ice cream and a warm moist towelette. She continued to sob, but her cries had gotten much quieter. I sat next to her on the bed and placed the towelette over her eyes. Stroking her hair, I softly whispered her name then looked up and glared at the boys.

They took the cue and left us alone, closing the door behind him. I stayed with her, just stroking her hair. The tears stopped shortly after they had left, but it was another fifteen minutes or so before she spoke.

"I've betrayed them. Akira, Josephine, and Hiroshi. " She whispered. "I let myself think about a life with that creature…and for a moment … there was light around the both of us. But, it's a trap. It has to be. I am a being of darkness and a creature of the light could never be with a being of darkness. "

Ah, so that's what this was. Sunako had finally realized her feelings for Kyohei. I smiled to myself and in that moment made a resolution to help this go all the way. "Who says that a creature of light and a being of darkness couldn't be together? If you reject him because he's dazzling, how are you different than that bastard that rejected you? Wouldn't you be doing the exact same thing to him that was done to you?"

Sunako lay there in silence and I could tell she was processing. "I…I…don't want to go back to the me before. I like who I am now" She stuttered.

"You don't have to change. You are already really great! I tell you that all the time. Plus he likes who you are now too. I mean why else would he bug you so much, and spend so much time with you. You know you are really very special to him. He doesn't treat anyone else like he treats you. He only does kind and sweet things for you." I encouraged.

"I know." She whispered. Huh, I hadn't expected her to be that cognizant Her voice hesitated when she continued. "but, I don't deserve him."

That type of talk set me off on a tirade "HE DOES NOT DESERVE YOU! I admit he has a good face, but underneath it he is mean, and rude, and rough, and selfish, and loud. He has a horrible personality and is intolerable to spend even a minute with." Sunako surprised me with an eerie giggle.

"That's what he said too." She admitted as she continued to laugh.

"Eehh. What he said? Sunako-chan, did Kyohei confess?" At my inquiry Sunako did something amazing…she blushed! "Eeeh! You better tell me about it. Spill!" I enthusiastically stated. "Let Noi give you love advice!"


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Yamato Nadeshiko shichi henge. Sorry Sunako chan is a bit ooc in this one

Xxx Takenaga xxx

The house was quiet again. The three of us sat there waiting and wondering what could have caused Sunako to freak out like that. With her it could have been anything. Ranmaru had ushered his "visitor" out a while ago and was now channel surfing. Yuki was pacing back and forth between the stairs and the couch. What was taking Noi so long?

About an hour later Noi emerged. She smiled brightly at us and informed us that we were not to disturb Sunako for the rest of the evening and that she was going to prepare dinner. Thankfully she had started taking cooking lessons from Sunako a few months ago, Currently she was the best cook in the room.

I stopped her en route to the kitchen with a firm, "Noi-chi."

Before stepping through the door she happily responded, "Please don't ask…Takenaga-kun. You will know in time." Her humming compelled Yuki to follow her into the kitchen.

Ranmaru and I glanced at each other. "100,000 yen this has something to do with Kyohei." he said.

"That's not a fair bet. 95 of the time, it has something to do with Kyohei. Where is that bastard anyway?" I asked.

"Dunno, I haven't seen him since school." The redhead replied. " He's not in his room either, I checked before coming downstairs."

Our heads turned swiftly at the sound of the door opening. "Kyohei!" We said in unison. Without stopping, he turned towards us, narrowed his eyes then bee-lined it to his room.

"Definitely it has something to do with Kyohei." We chimed together.

Xxx Kyohei xxx

I didn't feel like making small talk, so I headed quickly to my room. I was hungry, but didn't want to bother with any of them. I could sneak downstairs after dinner. She always put away leftovers for me. Sunako…aargh, that walk hadn't improved my mood at all. I opened the bottle that I had tucked into my hoodie and took a swig . I really want to get drunk tonight. A soft rap at the door. "Go away!" I warned.

My heart skipped a beat, when she said "It's me." In a flash I was at the door and upon opening it pulled her into my room and into my arms.

Xxx Sunako xxx

I never before realized how at home I felt in his arms. He had held me innumerable times before, but I never let myself really _feel_ him. We stood, his arms tightly around me while mine hung limply by my side. "I need time." I said, my voice shaking. "I don't remember what it's like to be in…you know…that word…so I don't know how to answer you yet." I continued. At those words, his shoulders slumped and his grip loosened.

A sudden anxiety began to well up as I he started pulling away and I blurted, "Bu..but…I do know that when you're not here something is missing. I know that when we do spend time together I always have a lot of fun…even when we are doing …embarrassing things. I know somehow when you're happy, it makes me happy too." I looked down with the next set of words. " I know I can trust you with my life...I just don't know yet if I can trust you with my heart…I don't even know if I can trust my own heart. Please, I need time."

He released me, trailed his hand down my arm and intertwined his fingers with mine. "I understand. I'm not a patient man, but for you I'll wait." He slowly leaned forward and placed his forehead on mine. "You need to know that I would never hurt you. Trust me."

He tilted my face upwards and looked at me intently. My cheeks warmed and my heart began to race. "You need to know even if you say no, I'm not going to give up." He started firmly. As a similarly rose colored tone arose in his face, he suddenly looked away. "Aaah, the mood is too serious, let's have some fun now."

With his eyes twinkling he boasted, " Look what I got for roughing up some punks that were bothering the ossan who owns the market." He held up the most glorious sight ever. A large bottle of Godiva chocolate liquor. I squealed in delight and anticipation!

"Ossan gave me a choice, so I picked chocolate." He said with a big grin. "Lets play caps!"

xxx Yuki xxx

I stood before the entrance to hell and took in a big breath. Be brave Yuki, be brave. Knocking, I called out, "Sunako chan, are you ok? Are you going to school today? Sunako chan?" Carefully opening the door I peeped in. "Sunako chan?" Where was she? Forcing myself to walk over to the window, I opened the curtains to let in some light. Wha…no Sunako chan?

Running down the hall, my vision somewhat obscured by tears, I called out "Takenaga, Takenaga, Sunako's gone missing again."

He opened the door rather abruptly and stated. "Let's check Kyohei's room." We threw Kyohei's door open and flipped on the lights. Nothing, there was nothing except the usual messy bed. Ranmaru joined us at the doorway.

"Where could they have gone?" I inquired tightly clinging to the sleeve of Takenaga's pyjamas.

Ranmaru answered dramatically as he threw his arms around Takenaga and I, "Probably he took her to a love hotel. Or maybe they're doing H things in the basement."

Takenaga answered him with a smack on the back of the head. He walked into Kyohei's room and peered over the bed.

A few blinks before..."EEEHHHH?" Takenaga cried out and fell back in shock. Ranmaru and I looked at each other and were at his side in a second straining over the bed to see what he had observed.

There was a shirtless Kyohei on the ground …his left arm sprawled out and a bottle of liqueur lying nearby…his right arm had dragged the bed blanket down and was cradling something…."EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Xxx Kyohei xxx

Argh, my head was pounding. Why were those idiots yelling? I growled before yelling back "URUSEI!" I attempted to roll and pull the blanket over my head when I realized something warm was lying next to me. Looking down I blinked a few times as the innocent (They played caps and did shots till they both passed out) events of the previous evening fuzzily unfolded in my mind. She was still asleep so I glared at the guys and wrapped her up a bit tighter with the blanket. Whispering I informed "Go away, we're not going to school today." The trio stared blankly back at me mouths agape. Ranmaru was the first to stir, he stepped forward with an evil grin, but as soon as he opened his mouth he was backhanded by Takenaga and pulled out of the room by his shirt collar. Yuki followed and softly closed the door.

I looked down again and smiled before repositioning so her head rested on my chest while my arms wrapped tightly around her. Hmm, if she wakes up like this she'll probably be really pissed. Oh well, it can't be helped, I smirked as I drifted back off to sleep.

Owari!


End file.
